


Little Snippets

by CarlaCreatesss



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's a thicc boi, Fanart, First Fanarts For The Fandom, In A Fashion Sense, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nudity, Nudity in the fanart, Some Originally Posted on Tumblr, They May Have Many A Different Styles, Though Possibly In An Art Style As Well, more tags to be added later, nose boops, rating may change at a later date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaCreatesss/pseuds/CarlaCreatesss
Summary: Little arts for moments of life for Aziraphale and Crowley. ❤❤❤





	1. Introduction

I've recently started sketching out our lovely Ineffable Husbands and thought, "_Why don't I make an archive of the arts that won't have a fanfic attached to them? For the few that won't be able to be posted to tumblr?_"

So, here we be. :)

These first few arts/chapters; I'm still getting a feel for how I want to sketch them. So. . . Expect progress. lol But yes. Some may just be sketches, some may be finished arts. It'll be a bit of a grab bag. :)

<strike>*Also: Right now, I'm just taking pics of my art with my phone and editing them a bit. Real life is just a bit busy to scan right now, but will most likely go back and scan most things when I have a little bit more time and edit art/chapters as I see fit.</strike>

But yes. Buckle up and I do so hope you enjoy the ride of lovely fanarts. ❤❤❤

*They are now scanned. ❤


	2. The Time Crowley Wanted To See His Angel With A Beard And Longer Hair. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley just wants to see his angel with a bit of a different look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW:** None
> 
> **Medium:** Ballpoint pen

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is my first sketch of them. Bit, bit wobbly, but it holds potential! ;P ❤
> 
> But yes, I had the thought of Crowley wanting to see Aziraphale with longer hair and a beard, as I just _really_ wanted to sketch curls after seeing pics of Michael Sheen from 'There's Something About Movies' when looking for reference. ;) And I used reference for the pose, I think it may have been from SXSW? Hmm. . .
> 
> I do have a little fanfic in mind for later for them with this concept, so we'll see how it goes. ;)
> 
> Anyhoo, I do so hope you enjoy!
> 
> ❤


	3. Get In Close, Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little hug cuddles are lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW:** None
> 
> **Medium:** Ballpoint pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second sketch, hooray! A bit closer to what I want, I think. Crowley's nose is my fave here. . .
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ❤


	4. You Can Stay At My Place, If You Like. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's offering, Aziraphale would like to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW:** None
> 
> **Medium:** Ballpoint pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm. . . Hmm. . . Yeah. . .
> 
> I kept changing my mind on Crowley’s coat. D: Over texture, hooray! ;P ❤ Also, I just don’t know why/how Crowley turned out so much smaller than Aziraphale/Aziraphale came out so much bigger than Crowley. D: I rather enjoy how Aziraphale came out, but Crowley. . . Hoo Boy. . . I really don't know what happened. Proportions are off, everything's falling apart. . . It's what happens when just sketching in pen sometimes, I s'pose.
> 
> In short, I’m still getting a feel for them, so… They be changing a good bit. :3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ❤


	5. Can I Tempt You With Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just so very tempting. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW:** None
> 
> **Medium:** Graphite, colerase pencils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have been my fave of the day. UwU ❤
> 
> I like how this one came out a whole bunch. Again, I’m new to sketching them, so I’m still getting a feel for them (I do highly enjoy how this one came out, as I said before ;) ❤), so, I’ll probably lean a bit more to this. :)
> 
> But yes. I do so hope you enjoy!
> 
> ❤


	6. *Tempts*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a long time ago. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW:** None
> 
> **Medium:** Pencil, ink, copic markers

_*temps*_

** _*is tempted*_ **

❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. Umm, hands have been a bit more shaky than usual, so haven’t inked too terribly much lately. But I liked how these little sketches came out, sooo… I inked very, very slow. ;) ❤
> 
> I did hair detail in red on Crowley, but it seems to have faded with the color. Oh well… And I have to work on them a bit more, but I’m liking where they’re heading (I just couldn't get a good color down for Crowley's hair, sooo, he just got a very red head ;P ❤❤❤).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Hearts,
> 
> Carla ❤ ❤ ❤


	7. During The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the night, I just love to hold you tight. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW:** Bit of nudity (bit of a willy ;P)  
**Medium:** Pencil, Ink, Copic

_During the night, we can be ourselves. Let me hold you close, with your warm skin on mine, let me take my time in feeling your heart against my palm, against my chest, in my own. . ._

❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've gotten to the nudity, hooray! ❤
> 
> I do like/love the smutty arts and fics and such <strike>*coughandamworkingononecurrentlycough*</strike>, but I just also adore the thought that they love to hold one another while nude and feel their very human forms against one another. That's just. . . That's just such a lovely thought to me. Sometimes they put forth an effort, sometimes they don't (in this case they did, as you can see), I just. . . I love it a whole lot. ❤
> 
> But yah. I wanted to make something a titch soft, so I inked it in sepia and thought adding both blue and purple shading would work well. Been trying to push my shadows a bit more, and I think I'm getting there (the shadows under the chin went a bit _too_ far, but. . . It's alright). :)
> 
> Aziraphale's nose. . . Goodness me. I kept not being happy with it, so I kept erasing it, so, it got a bit muddy when I colored. D: And his willy's a bit off from where it should be, but I think it's okay. . .
> 
> I need to work on my wings. . .
> 
> But yes! I do so hope you enjoy.
> 
> ❤


	8. Nose Boops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His angel loves to boop his nose. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW:** Nada
> 
> **Medium:** Pencil, Ink, Copic Markers

❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nose boops are one of the utmost important things in the history of forever, I can’t stress this enough! . . . UwU ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> But yah, I like how they came out. ❤ The shadow under their chins got a titch off when I was inking, but it’s okay. I’ll get it right the next time. :) And I think I’m getting a bit more of a grasp of how I want to draw them...
> 
> And Crowley painted one of Aziraphale’s nails. . . Hehehe. ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> I do so hope you enjoy!
> 
> ❤ ❤ ❤


	9. Evening Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evening Kisses. It's rather domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW:** Non  
**Medium:** Pencils, Ink, Watercolor, Copic Markers

It was like clockwork.

Crowley would work in his garden, threatening his plants, late in the afternoon and into the evening. Aziraphale, had gotten into cooking. He had tried doing up afternoon tea for them several times, the sandwiches always a little crooked when cut and the jam ending up a bit on the side of the scones, but it always tasted nice, so no complaints there.  
He liked making them supper mostly. Adding dashes of spices here, a sprinkle of something there. It was fun.  
It was even more fun when he deemed it complete. He’d walk out onto the veranda overlooking the garden, watching his partner for a long moment, until Crowley would notice him and smile.

He’d walk back to the house, and before even reaching the step his angel was on; he’d hold him, reach up, and kiss his cheek so sweetly before they wandered in and ate, drank, and chat.

It was rather domestic. Rather lovely.

It was home.

❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Ineffable Husbands, HOORAY! ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> But yah. :) I am having such trouble with skin tone things. D: I tried watercolor this time around, and… Eh. It’s okay. :\ So I added a little marker to the skin. . . Hmm . . . And Aziraphale’s face shape isn’t my favorite (I am getting better at his hair though, I think…). I think I have more of a grasp of how I want Crowley, but Aziraphale still needs a titch of work…
> 
> Anyhoo, I do so hope you enjoy! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	10. My First Fill For A DTIYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for Narcoslug's DTIYS from around Halloween. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW:** None  
**Medium:** Ink and Copics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draw this in your style! I had never done one before, but narcoslug over on the instagram's Aziraphale in a pumpkin costume was just too adorable. D: ❤ 
> 
> But yes! Enjoy! ❤❤❤


End file.
